When Darkness Is Upon Your Door
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Puck had never meant for any of this to happen. The Finn that did this...it wasn't the Finn he knew. Finn/Puck SLASH


Hey, everyone! Okay, so this is, I think, the first Glee fic that I ever actually wrote. I wrote it a while ago, but I never posted it because I was nervous. It did end up pretty dark, Finn ended up kind of evil, and...yeah. Mpreg. That says it all. Haha. As always, please review (unless you want to bitch at me and say how men can't get pregnant, because I _know that_, but this is _fiction_)!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**WARNINGS:** Dark themes, evil!Finn (this takes place just after Sectionals), mpreg, and...I'm not entirely sure if it's more dub-con or non-con, but you can see for yourself with that.

When Darkness Is Upon Your Door  
One-shot

This was all a fucking joke. It had to be.

Puck's eyes turned back to the little stick in his hand, entire body shaking as his gaze moved to the two identical sticks lying beside the bathroom sink. Slowly, he looked back to the mirror, trapped in eye contact with his reflection. Terrified eyes stared back at him, not noticing that his normally tanned skin had paled to a sickly gray. Those eyes saw the beginning of tears start to spill over and he forced them shut, breaking the contact as he tried to stop them.

_"Get out."_

_Puck shifted but didn't move from where he stood in the doorway of Finn's bedroom. "Finn...man, come on-"_

_"No!" Finn snapped, glaring at him as he almost leapt off his bed. He pushed Puck out of his doorway hard enough that Puck's back slammed into the wall on the opposite side. He moved forward, getting in Puck's face with an anger that the smaller teen had never seen in him before._

_Puck couldn't help his flinch when Finn's open palm slapped the wall beside his head. Memories of his dad flitted though his mind, memories of the times his dad got like this. It never ended well. Not once. It didn't help that Finn reeked of the same beer his dad used to drink._

_"You got her pregnant! You got my girlfriend pregnant and you fucking lied about it, you ass! You both let me think that baby was mine!"_

_"I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing even as he said it that an apology was worthless. Nothing could make up for this. He never should have touched Quinn._

_Finn's hands locked over his shoulders and pulled him away from the wall for just a second before he slammed him back against it, hard enough that his head cracked against the plaster. Stars danced across his vision._

_His entire body was pressed against Finn's, sandwiched between the taller teen and the wall. There was no hiding it as his body reacted to the sensation and blood rushed to his face in embarrassment. It turned to humiliation when Finn's hand cupped the obvious bulge in his jeans and moved in close to his ear._

_"Like that?" Finn almost hissed, a mixture of hatred and betrayal that was fouled even more with the stale scent of alcohol. "Like having me pressed up against you? Does it turn you on?" He chuckled, sounding almost cruel and Puck pressed his eyes shut. "Think I don't know? Pretending that you're some kind of straight badass when I've seen you moan like a whore, just waiting for that forty year old creep to shove his dick up your ass. It's pathetic."_

_Puck tried to block it out. He knew this wasn't Finn. This wasn't the Finn that used to patch him up after his dad kicked his ass. This wasn't the Finn that he thought he'd be able to come out to when he finally worked up the nerve. This wasn't his best friend. This wasn't the version of Finn he wanted to be pressing him against the wall._

_The Finn that was mocking him and smelled like a bar, that was his dad._

_The Finn that was grabbing at him so hard it was almost painful, that was Evan, an ex that he wanted nothing more than to forget._

_In his mind, it felt like Evan when he was suddenly spun around and his pants were pushed down to his knees. Evan's words from years ago came back, half-him and half-Finn, asking, "You like that, you little slut?"_

_"Like that?"_

_That time it was Finn, but it sounded enough like Evan's cruel tone that Puck pressed his forehead to the wall in shame._

_He almost jumped as Finn's hand slapped his ass, hard. The hand stayed there, grasping and clawing at the skin hard enough that Puck knew there would be skin under Finn's fingernails._

_Then there was a dry finger pressing in and his eyes shot open. No. Finn wasn't going to...Finn wasn't..._

_The second finger was as dry as the first. This time, Puck's eyes slammed shut, body pushing back on those fingers as they worked him open harshly. He bit his lip to hold in the moan when Finn hit his prostate._

_It wasn't romantic. They didn't get locked in a kiss and go back to Finn's bed. Finn just pressed him against the wall, gripping his hips as he drove into Puck and went for it. It fucking hurt. Finn was too big, too dry and he was too tight. Tears came to his eyes and Puck bit his lip hard enough that he tasted blood. His hands stayed splayed against the wall in a desperate attempt to hold himself up as Finn moved inside of him, hitting his prostate over and over again, not an attempt to make this good for Puck, the positioning was just what it was._

_He didn't want to like it, didn't want to find himself moaning like the whore both he and Finn knew he was right then and there. He didn't want to feel that orgasm building inside of him, because damn it, this wasn't Finn. He wanted to have sex with Finn, but not like this, not with Finn hating him, Evan's voice in his head, and the smell of his dad in his nostrils. Mentally, that wasn't Finn, but his body didn't care about that. It was too busy reacting to the fact that it was Finn's body fucking his, that it was Finn fucking Hudson's dick up his ass._

_Finn didn't reach around him to jerk him off and Puck didn't try to do it himself. He didn't need to. His orgasm hit him hard, his entire body shaking as he ruined the wall in front of him. He sagged against Finn's hold, body aching as Finn finished._

_Finn pulled out too fast and too hard, zippering but not buttoning his pants before he went back into his room. He left Puck behind, letting him slide to the floor in a boneless heap._

_Puck opened his mouth to say something, but there were no words. He just stared at this person that wasn't Finn, stared at the mean, drunken man that had...he didn't know what it was. He didn't want to call it rape, because on some degree, he had wanted it, but he couldn't call it completely consensual either. It was fast and dirty. Something that he and Santana used to do under the bleachers only not, because he really fucking hoped that he'd never made anyone feel like this._

_"Get out," Finn threw over his shoulder, drunkenly falling onto his bed. He didn't shut the door and Puck just stared at this guy that wasn't his best friend for a long minute. Finn was passed out within seconds and the reality of everything slammed into Puck like a slushie to the face. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt over his hand, wiping at the mess on the wall once before he was on his feet and running to his car in painful stumbles._

_He didn't start crying until he was locked in his bedroom with the music blaring._

Puck's knees seemed to buckle under him and he crashed to the floor, folding his legs up against his chest, arms wrapped around as he hid his face. He felt like a chick, he knew that this wasn't badass, but right now, he couldn't care less.

"Please, not again," he wanted to whisper, but any chance of speech was lost as the sobs came.

He couldn't do this. Not again.

No one outside of him, his mom, and the doctors knew. Evan hadn't even known before he'd walked out that he'd gotten him...he'd been fifteen. Fifteen fucking years old and he'd been...he didn't know if it was a curse or a blessing that he'd lost it. It had almost killed him when the doctors couldn't stop the internal bleeding, but he'd pulled through.

Everyone had still called him Noah then. He'd been Noah to everyone, to his family, to Finn, to the school, to Evan. That ended when he got out of the hospital. He'd sworn to himself as he was being wheeled out of the hospital that he was leaving that person behind.

Finn had never known anything. He hadn't known about Evan, about the nineteen-year-old he'd thought he loved. He hadn't known what Evan had left him with or that he'd lost it. He hadn't known why he'd been in the hospital. To this day, he didn't know any of it. He'd tried to call him Noah when he first came home and had gotten a black eye for it. Everyone at school knew to call him Puck by the time he went back.

No one had known. He wanted to keep it like that, but now...he could get rid of it, knew that he should. He was sixteen and already had Quinn to deal with, but how could he choose?

Why him? Why did he have to be the one with the genetic mutation that let him get... it wasn't fair. Why him? Why twice? The risks were huge the first time around and a second time...he didn't stand a chance.

"Noah?" His mother knocked on the door, sounding worried as she called his name.

He cringed, hating that she and his sister still called him that. He didn't reply, just sat curled up on the floor until he heard her walk away and leave him alone again.

It was his own fucking fault. If he'd never gotten Quinn drunk, they never would have had sex, but he had and she'd kissed him and he'd been so far in the closet that he'd kissed her back. Now she was pregnant with his kid and his entire life had gone to shit.

He lifted his head, one wet cheek resting against the worn denim of his jeans as he stared at the little stick beside him. It was same as the others, two lines on each, just mocking him because he hadn't said a thing as Finn fucked him raw. He hadn't even realized.

Three pregnancy tests.

Three _positive_ pregnancy tests.

Another sob broke though him, unraveling him again, because Quinn's baby wasn't Finn's, but his baby was, and Finn wanted nothing to do with him. Nine weeks and three days later and Puck knew Finn didn't remember what happened that night. Even hating him, he knew Finn well enough to know that the bigger teen would have stumbled over words, asking if they should talk about what happened.

He was pregnant and Finn didn't even remember that they'd had sex.

Somewhere in his stomach, he could feel something inside, a combination of butterflies and nausea. There was a baby in there and he already had one on the way with Quinn. He wanted to blame Finn for this, wanted to blame him for that night, but it wouldn't have happened if he'd never slept with Quinn.

Puck knew that every bit of this was his fault and now...he didn't know what to do.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
